


Transformation

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape





	Transformation

Transformation

_**Transformation**_  
  
---  
  
---  
  
**A darkened room,**  
---  
**Dimly lit**  
**with one small candle,**  
**A slight stirring of silk.**  
**A tiny whisper of steel.**  
  
**I gently pull them off the wall**  
**and pause.**  
**The softness of the cloth**  
**in one hand,**  
**The coldness of metal in the other**  
**at once beckons**  
**and repels.**  
  
**The transformation begins.**  
**What is this thing I am doing?**  
**Who am I to judge?**  
**Why this journey into danger?**  
**Where will it take me?**  
  
**I am easing the pain of my people,**  
**my friends, my neighbors.**  
**Judging? No! Never!**  
**That belongs to God.**  
**I am only his instrument.**  
  
**Danger?**  
**The only danger is complacency.**  
**Let me die fighting it if need be.**  
**But let me live to see justice,**  
**mercy and peace, if I can.**  
  
**The brocade is laying across a chair.**  
**The fancy leather boots next to it.**  
**The sword of my conscience is at my side.**  
**The mask feels soft**  
**and heavy as I place it over my face.**  
  
**I sigh.**  
**Give me wisdom this night as I ride.**  
**Grant me temperance against enemies I fight.**  
**Let the world be better tomorrow**  
**for my efforts.**  
  
**January, 2000**  
  
[ ](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)

**[Transformation II](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/transformation2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
